


Двойной шах слону

by virgo_acris



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgo_acris/pseuds/virgo_acris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы выиграть игру, часто приходится принимать в ней непосредственное участие.<br/>"Угловой ходок-сан, ты заставляешь меня спуститься вниз".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

В этот день солнце светило по-особенному ярко. Хоть весна была в самом разгаре, зима все никак не хотела сдавать позиции. До сегодняшнего дня. Сегодня было тепло, даже слишком тепло для этого времени года. Навстречу то и дело шли уставшие, измученные жарой люди, но Орихара Изая не чувствовал усталости. Кутаясь в куртку, он уверенно шел вперед и улыбался своим мыслям. Встречаясь взглядами с прохожими, он улыбался чуть сильнее.  
«Как же я люблю людей!» - думал он.  
В этот день Изая особенно любил Намие.  
«Ах, Намие-сан, а я думал, что ты умная женщина, несмотря на твою извращенную привязанность к брату…»

Несколько днями ранее, офис информатора, Синдзюку

Ягири Намие подняла голову от папок и, нахмурившись, словно вспоминая что-то, сказала:  
\- Уроборос, говоришь?  
Изая отвел взгляд от монитора и с удивлением посмотрел на Намие.  
\- Оя, Намие-сан, ты, оказывается, слушаешь?  
Ягири не обратила внимания на насмешку и, задумчиво глядя перед собой, сказала:  
\- Мы с ними работали…  
В карих глазах Изаи вспыхнул интерес. Он уже пару недель искал информацию об этой компании, но в Токио о них знали слишком мало. И так ничтожные сведения противоречили друг другу.  
\- А вот это уже интересно, - протянул он и, поднявшись, обошел стол.  
\- И какие темные дела вы проворачивали, Намие-сан? – с усмешкой спросил он, присев на край столешницы.  
\- Пытались добиться бессмертия, - сказала она после долгой паузы, так и не взглянув на Изаю.  
Тот рассмеялся, но смех растворился в повисшей тишине.  
\- Ты, что, серьезно, Намие-сан? – негромко сказал он, изучающе глядя на секретаря.  
Та молчала.  
\- И какие исследования проводились?  
Изая направился было к дивану, но, не дойдя до него, развернулся и пошел к окну. Пальцы мелко подрагивали от волнения, и информатор сжал руки в кулаки. За окном разгорался закат, разливаясь всеми оттенками красного по чистому небу. Мягкий розовый цвет перетекал в алый, концентрировался, сгущался. Багровый горизонт казался эпицентром взрыва – такой яркий, такой манящий! Цвет крови – он отражался в темных глазах Изаи, на лице которого застыла широкая улыбка. Он чувствовал, что Намие говорит правду. Вся атмосфера в комнате словно изменилась, и Изая ощущал, как погружается в тягуче-сладкое волнение.  
«Давай же, Намие!..»  
\- Ничего конкретного я не знаю. С ними работал дядя. А так – трансплантация, опыты по выращиванию органов из стволовых клеток…  
Изая усмехнулся – тот список нелегальных иммигрантов действительно пригодился.  
\- И почему же вы перестали работать?  
Намие впервые за вечер внимательно посмотрела на информатора и, захлопнув папку, поднялась.  
\- Опыты на людях зашли в тупик… Они умирали, органы не приживались. А условий, - Ягири запнулась, - необходимых условий мы им обеспечить не смогли.  
Поставив папку на место, Намие еще какое-то время смотрела на стоявшего к ней спиной Орихару, но тот молчал, разглядывая закат. Подумав, что он, скорее всего, уже потерял интерес к разговору, секретарь махнула рукой и, взяв сумку, пошла к двери.  
\- Рабочий день закончился. До завтра.  
Изая не ответил.  
Через пару минут он перевел взгляд с пурпурной полосы, прочертившей темно-синий небосклон, и посмотрел на вышедшую из здания женщину.  
\- Ха, - едва слышно выдохнул он. – Ха! ХАХАХАХА!  
С размаху опустившись в кресло, Изая начал крутиться – перед его глазами мелькали черная папка, аккуратно поставленная секретарем на место, стол с кружкой остывшего кофе на нем, чат на мониторе компьютера, чат на ноутбуке, шахматная доска, фиолетовый всполох отгоревшего заката, папка, кружка, чат, доска и последний всполох-взрыв.  
\- Нет, Намие, нельзя быть такой дурой, - внезапно сказал он, остановившись перед экраном.  
В темных глазах, лишенных намека на веселье, отражалось голубоватое свечение монитора.

ЧАТ

Канра: Всем привееет! Канра-тян здесь!  
Танака Таро: Добрый вечер!  
Хром: Добрый вечер  
Бакюра: Привет  
Сайка: Добрый вечер.  
Сайка: Но что случилось, Сеттон-сан?  
Сеттон: Один мой друг пропал.  
Бакюра: ?!  
Танака Таро: Какой ужас! Вы обращались в полицию?  
Сеттон: …  
Сеттон: У него с полицией напряженные отношения…  
Танака Таро: Вот как…  
Сайка: Сеттон-сан…  
Канра: Ужасно! Я думаю, что это Желтые Платки. Сейчас стало так опасно ходить по вечерам! А вчера рядом с парком избили мужчину. [Ссылка]. Он даже не был в цветной группировке…  
Хром: Очень вероятно. На сайте Долларов пишут, что Платки снова начали собираться в большие группы.  
Сеттон: =_=  
Канра: Ой, мне пора идти! Пока-пока!  
Танака Таро: Доброй ночи, Канра-сан.  
Сайка: Доброй...  
Бакюра: ...

Канра покинул(а) чат.

\- Необходимые условия, да, Намие-сан? – протянул Изая, откинувшись на спинку кресла.  
На его губах играла холодная, почти жестокая улыбка.  
«Интересно, какая информация может понадобиться таким людям, как они?»

Полдень, Синдзюку

Подходя к месту назначения, Изая ускорил шаг. Всю дорогу он думал о рассказе Намие. Интересно, она сама понимала, сколько стоит такая информация. Догадывалась ли она, что информатор, блуждая в информационном вакууме, готов был выложить любую сумму за достоверные сведения? Несмотря на то, что ситуацию они не проясняли, Изая чувствовал необычайный подъем.  
«Как же интересно… Как же интересно…»

Сверившись с адресом, указанном в лаконичном сообщении, Изая окинул взглядом здание. Новое и слишком белое, словно нежилое. Даже не так – не существующее. Вряд ли такие белоснежные стены не привлекли хулиганов, желающих поупражняться в граффити. Окна тоже выглядели слишком пустыми. На подоконниках не было растений, да и сами стекла не были прикрыты шторами или жалюзи. Все здание казалось нежилым. Словно там делают ремонт, или, наоборот, решили забросить стройку. Однако входная дверь поддалась, и Изая вошел внутрь. Пустой белый коридор, в котором слишком явно ощущалось полное отсутствие людей. Ни охраны, ни турникетов, ни решеток, но информатор ни на мгновение не усомнился в высоком уровне системы безопасности – он буквально кожей чувствовал десятки равнодушных взглядов камер наблюдения. Интересно, кто находится по ту сторону?  
\- Орихара-сан.  
Изая повернулся на звук мягкого голоса и увидел высокого иностранца в идеально сидящем костюме, поверх которого был накинут медицинский халат.  
«Так идеально вещи могут сидеть только на преступниках», - усмехнулся Изая.  
\- Меня зовут Реймонд Род. Приятно познакомиться.  
\- Взаимно, господин Род, - Орихара вернул собеседнику вежливую улыбку.  
\- Нам нужна кое-какая информация.  
Сделав паузу, Реймонд попросил Изаю следовать за ним.

Комната, в которой Род решил дать детали задания, выглядела такой же нежилой, как и все остальное здание. Светлые стены без единого элемента декора, пустые окна, лишь стол выдавал наличие людей – на блестящей хромированной поверхности стоял ноутбук. Изая скользнул взглядом по экрану, но текст, напечатанный латиницей, не был английским. Род едва заметно улыбнулся. Он был уверен, что язык информатору не знаком, и не видел нужды ничего скрывать.  
\- Так что за информация, господин Род? – наконец сказал Орихара, откидываясь на спинку дивана.  
Реймонд, сидящий напротив на точно таком же светлом диване, положил пухлый конверт на разделяющий их стеклянный стол. Изая думал, что Род даст указания, но тот молчал. Тогда информатор наклонился и, взяв конверт, раскрыл его. Двести тысяч йен и записка с одним лишь словом – Небула. Удостоверившись, что информатор положил конверт во внутренний карман куртки, Род сказал:  
\- Никаких слухов, Орихара-сан. Это нам неинтересно. Мы ждем только факты. Очень на вас надеемся.  
Поднявшись, Реймонд дал понять, что разговор окончен.

После разговора Изая следовал за своим работодателем по белоснежному коридору. В нем, как и во всем здании, царила полная тишина. Если раньше Изая думал, что здесь больше никого нет кроме него и Рода, то сейчас он был в этом практически уверен. Среди царства белизны он чувствовал себя чужеродным организмом, предметом, от которого его спутнику, облаченному в такой же белый, как и все, вокруг халат, не терпелось избавиться. Изаю начало мутить. В окна лился ослепительный солнечный свет. Дневные лампы горели в и без того светлом коридоре. От этой яркости у Изаи заболели глаза.  
«Сейчас бы очки, - Изая усмехнулся, - как у Шизу-тяна».  
При мысли о враге настроение ощутимо улучшилось. Скользнув повеселевшим взглядом по сквозному окну в стене, в котором явно находилась лаборатория, Изая замер.  
«Не может быть…»  
На металлическом столе лежал Хейваджима Шизуо. Какое совпадение, что они пошли именно этим путем. Какое совпадение, что Шизуо оказался именно в этой лаборатории. Информатор искоса глянул на внимательно наблюдающего за ним иностранца – Орихара Изая не верил в случайности.  
Однако Орихара на чужой территории. Игра только началась, и информатор может позволить себе сделать шаг назад – сейчас он будет играть по их правилам.  
\- Ох, это же мой бывший одноклассник у вас там, - Изая усмехнулся и с преувеличенным интересом уставился в сквозное окно.  
\- Да, Орихара-сан, - ему мягко улыбнулись, - мы наслышаны о ваших «особых» отношениях. Думаю, вам будет интересно войти.  
Изая радостно улыбнулся, скрывая за улыбкой напряженную работу мысли. Сейчас ему приходилось просчитывать все варианты, ведь сведений было слишком мало. Чего они хотят? Какую реакцию ждут? Оставалось лишь подыгрывать.  
\- С удовольствием, - живо ответил информатор и вошел в раскрытую перед ним дверь.  
В лаборатории было также безлюдно, если не считать за человека распростертого на металлическом столе монстра Икебукуро. Изая отметил, что даже несмотря на металлические оковы, Шизуо мог бы с легкостью выбраться. При одном условии – если бы он был в сознании.  
Словно прочитав мысли информатора, Реймонд сказал:  
\- Нам до сих пор с трудом удается удерживать его. В лаборатории такой возможности нет – пришлось использовать седативные препараты.  
Изае показалось, или голос иностранца действительно звучал растроенно?  
\- Успокоительные искажают наши данные.  
Изая понимающе усмехнулся. Он скользнул взглядом по спокойно лежащему монстру. Тот выглядел почти как человек. Такой открытый, беззащитный, уязвимый.  
Отмечая полосы бинтов, явно скрывающие раны, синяки на вздувшихся венах, Изая остановился на лице, и в этот момент глаза Шизуо распахнулись и затуманенный взгляд остановился на информаторе. С сухих губ сорвался беззвучный полувыдох-полустон, в котором Изая безошибочно угадал свое имя. Информатор чуть склонился, словно хотел услышать, что пытается сказать Шизуо, как вдруг тишину лаборатории, нарушаемую лишь мерным жужжанием приборов, прорезал издевательский смех.  
Изая согнулся, держась одной рукой за живот, другую положив на металлическую поверхность стола, и смеялся, смеялся, смеялся, словно лежащий перед ним закованный пленник был самым веселым, что он когда-либо видел.  
Успокоившись, он распрямился и насмешливо посмотрел Шизуо в глаза, встречаясь с его уже по-настоящему осмысленным взглядом.  
\- Вы только посмотрите на это лицо, - ухмыльнулся он, поворачиваясь к Реймонду.  
Вновь посмотрев на Хейваджиму, Изая продолжил:  
\- Ну у тебя и выражение, Шизу-тян! Просто умора. Словно перед тобой рыцарь в сияющих доспехах появился.  
Реймонд Род все также легко улыбался и выглядел удовлетворенным.  
\- Пойдемте, Орихара-сан.  
Изая с готовностью кивнул, а потом покачал головой и вновь рассмеялся.  
\- Нет, не могу. Это глупое выражение лица стоит у меня перед глазами. Надо запечатлеть его на память.  
С молчаливого позволения Реймонда Изая достал телефон и подошел к Шизуо.  
\- Скажи «четыре»*, Шизу-тян, - сказал Изая, и уголок его рта едва заметно дрогнул.  
Шизуо дернулся, пытаясь освободиться от оков, но затуманенное наркотиками сознание не имело власти над обычно сильным телом. Раздался звук щелчка камеры, и Изая, посмотрев Шизуо в глаза, вышел вслед за сопровождающим. За спиной информатора гулко закрылась дверь. Сжав телефон, Изая запустил руку в карман и поравнялся с Реймондом. Стоило обсудить еще некоторые вопросы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В Японии аналогично «say cheese» при фотографировании говорят: «скажите ДВА (ни)». Здесь Изая просит Шизуо сказать «ЧЕТЫРЕ (си)», что произносится так же, как иероглиф «смерть».


	2. Chapter 2

Реймонд Род был раздражен. Он надеялся отдать конверт и получить результат, как можно быстрее. Однако Орихара Изая задавал вопросы. Он то уточнял, что необходимо узнать о Небуле, то косвенно пытался выяснить, что известно им самим. Прошло не более десяти минут, но Реймонду казалось, что деловой разговор слишком затянулся.  
Он окинул напряженным взглядом информатора – тот же казался расслабленным. Все время он, не вынимая рук из карманов темной куртки, с легкой улыбкой вел некое подобие диалога, который больше походил на допрос.  
\- Довольно, господин информатор, - холодно сказал Род.  
Ему не нравилась сложившаяся ситуация. Информатор всего лишь пешка – он не должен задавать вопросов.   
На лице Орихары мелькнула улыбка, он вытащил руки из карманов и направился к выходу.  
\- Понимаю, господин Род. Тогда до связи…  
Последнее слово утонуло в грохоте, доносящемся из глубины здания.  
\- Что за черт! – воскликнул Род.  
Изая резко развернулся и посмотрел в ту сторону, куда немигающим взглядом уставился Реймонд.  
\- Что это… - шептал иностранец, вытаращив глаза на растекающуюся по белым стенам мглу. – Что это?!   
Сама атмосфера спокойствия и безлюдности, царившая еще пару мгновений назад в белом коридоре, изменилась. Теперь и Реймонд, и Изая ощущали чье-то присутствие. Тени поползли по полу, который, казалось, провалился в бездну. Воздух вокруг них, казалось, наэлектризовался, и теперь Род с паникой ожидал приближения чего-то ужасного.  
Изая распахнул глаза шире и сделал шаг вперед. В то же мгновение раздалось ржание, и мимо них пролетела узкая колесница. Безголовый угольно-черный конь, управляемый темной фигурой, жарко выдохнул серый пар. В колеснице полулежал сдерживаемый тенями человек.  
\- Дьявол!  
Казалось, Род вышел из оцепенения и спешно выхватил пистолет. Не целясь, он выстрелил во всадника, но тот остановил пулю черной косой, внезапно возникшей в его руках. Натянув поводья, всадник остановил колесницу и спешился.  
\- Кто ты, ублюдок? – крикнул Род – его руки дрожали.  
Ошеломленный взгляд скользнул по тонкой женской фигуре. Род сделал шаг назад.  
\- Женщина?! – не сдержал возгласа удивления.  
Стоявший рядом Орихара Изая незаметно смерил мужчину насмешливым взглядом.  
«Женщина? Скорее еще один монстр, под стать лежащему в колеснице…»  
\- Оя-оя, - негромко сказал он. – Это же городская легенда. Черный байкер.  
Но Реймонд, казалось, не слышал того, что говорит информатор. Он поднял руку с зажатым в ней пистолетом и, наведя его на женщину, выстрелил. В это же мгновение его грудь прорезала коса, попутно задевая Изаю.  
Яркий всполох боли пронзил тело информатора. Белые стены, пустые окна, яркие лампы, отражающиеся в металлической поверхности стола, бледное лицо Шизуо – все это пронеслось перед глазами, пока Изая, словно в замедленной съемке, упал на колени. Жаркая волна прошла вдоль позвоночника, и Изая шумно выдохнул, упираясь ладонями в пол.  
Когда информатор пришел в себя, ни Селти, ни Шизуо не было. Из распахнутой входной двери тянуло свежестью, и Изая, медленно втянув прохладный воздух, поднялся на ноги. Недалеко от него на полу лежал Реймонд Род. По нему пришелся основной удар, и Изая мог представить себе, что тот ощутил. Глянув на раскрытую дверь, Орихара, мгновение поколебавшись, подошел к своему работодателю и коснулся его шеи. Как и ожидалось, пульс бился немного медленно, но ровно.  
\- Господин Род, - окликнул его Изая и похлопал Реймонда по щеке. 

Двадцать минут назад, офис Уроборос

\- Небула тесно связана с фармацевтической компанией Ягири, странно, что вы ищете информацию о Небуле у меня?   
Дерзкий вопрос, практически игра ва-банк, ведь Изая не мог знать, как на него отреагирует Род. Тот выглядел раздраженным, раздосадованным тем, что Изая знает больше, чем должен был, но что самое важное – Род потерял бдительность. Распаленный неожиданным поведением информатора, он не заметил, что тот не просто так держит руки в карманах.  
Изае не нужно было смотреть на экран, чтобы отправить сообщение. Он делал это слишком много раз. Войти в контакты, добавить стандартный текст «мне нужна помощь», приложить недавно сделанную фотографию и прикрепить свою геолокацию. Пара секунд и сообщение отправлено, а в Селти Изая не сомневался.

Вечер, офис информатора, Синдзюку

ЧАТ

Канра: Привет-привет! Я снова с вами :3  
Танака Таро: Добрый вечер, Канра-сан.  
Канра: А? Что-то в чате пусто. Видно у всех планы на вечер, кроме нас, Танака-сан!  
Танака Таро: Жестоко, Канра-сан…

Сайка вошел в чат

Сайка: Всем добрый вечер!  
Танака Таро: Добрый вечер, Сайка-сан!  
Канра: Привет ^^  
Сайка: А Сеттон-сан заходил сегодня?  
Танака Таро: Был днем, но потом написал, что появилось неотложное дело, и вышел.  
Сайка: Вот как… Интересно, как дела у друга Сеттон-сан…

Сеттон вошел в чат

Сеттон: Всем привет  
Канра: Сеттон-сан, все мы с нетерпением ждем новостей о вашем друге ^^  
Сеттон: У меня хорошие новости! Он нашелся.

Изая откинулся на спинку кресла и улыбнулся.  
«Интересная началась игра…»  
Резко поднявшись, он подошел к шахматной доске и одним движением смахнул фигуры на пол.  
\- Кем же ты будешь, мой загадочный противник, - задумчиво проговорил Орихара, скользя взглядом по фигурам для сёги.   
\- Вряд ли ты ходишь прямо, - Изая усмехнулся, – ты слишком нечестен для этого. А до короля не дотягиваешь…  
Так на доске оказался «слон». Легко коснувшись фигуры, Изая мечтательно улыбнулся и погладил гладкую деревянную поверхность.  
\- Угловой ходок-сан, ты заставляешь меня спуститься вниз.  
Глаза Изаи распахнулись в предвкушении, и напротив «слона» появилась шахматная фигура черного короля. Вернувшись к столу, Изая сел в кресло и, просмотрев логи чата, развернулся к окну – заходящее солнце окружал темно-синий ореол.  
«Что ж… Ждем бурю…»

Двумя часами позже, квартира Шинры

\- Орихара-кун?  
\- Привет, Шинра, - с улыбкой сказал Изая и прошел мимо удивленного доктора. - Ты не с Селти?  
\- Она уехала по работе.  
Шинра изучающе посмотрел на удобно устроившегося на диване информатора и спросил:  
\- Зачем ты это сделал?  
\- Не делай такое лицо, Шинра, - рассмеялся Изая и подался вперед. – А то мне начинает казаться, что я сделал нечто ужасное.  
Кишитани кивнул и опустился в кресло напротив Изаи. Его напряженная поза говорила – нет, кричала, – о том, что у него еще есть вопросы, но задавать их Шинра пока не спешил. Изая же, усмехнувшись, вновь откинулся назад и прикрыл глаза.  
Это был тяжелый день, но ведь начинать игру всегда трудно, не так ли? Трудно, волнительно, но так чертовски интересно! Победа остается за тем, кто первым разберется с правилами игры, и Изая не собирался проигрывать.   
\- Скажи, что ты не имеешь отношения к тому, что он там оказался, - Шинра первым нарушил молчание.  
\- Шинра, - Изая распахнул глаза и с притворным расстройством протянул, - ты держишь меня за дурака? Как жестоко…  
\- Изая… - начал было Кишитани, но информатор не дал ему договорить.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Шинра… Это было бы полностью лишено смысла.  
Дав понять, что тема закрыта, Изая спросил:  
\- Так как там Шизу-тян? Как я и полагал, этого монстра невозможно убить, да, Шинра?  
Шинра выдохнул. Теперь он казался расслабленным, словно поверил доводам Изаи.  
\- Кроме синяков и ушибов, у него трещина в кости. Ему, - Кишитани запнулся и, опустив взгляд, добавил, - ему просверлили ногу.  
В повисшей тишине раздался приглушенный всхлип. Когда подпольный доктор посмотрел на друга, тот, покраснев, прижимал ладонь к губам и, по всей видимости, едва сдерживался. Неодобрение сверкнуло за стеклами очков - и Изая, упав на диван, весело и открыто рассмеялся.  
\- Орихара-кун…   
\- Нет, ты только подумай, Шинра, как же изобретательно…

На вопрос Изаи, в какой комнате находится Шизуо, Шинра сначала отвечать не хотел, но во взгляде темных глаз была такая упрямая решимость, что Кишитани махнул рукой.  
\- Тебе виднее, Орихара-кун. Полагаюсь на твое здравомыслие – у него выкачали уйму крови.

Изая вошел в залитую призрачным лунным светом комнату и плотно закрыл дверь. Остановившись у порога, он посмотрел на лежащего в постели монстра Икебукуро. Грудь мерно вздымалась и опадала – он спал. Легкое одеяло, которым был накрыт Шизуо, сбилось у него в ногах, и Изая, усмехнувшись, отбросил его на пол, полностью раскрывая обнаженное тело. Присев с краю, информатор положил ладонь на прохладную грудь и ощутил, как ровно бьется сердце Шизуо. Рука скользнула ниже, с нажимом проводя по ребрам, упругому животу, потом еще чуть ниже и, замерев на мгновение, вернулась на прежнее место. Хейваджима Шизуо выглядел таким умиротворенным. Совсем, как там. Неужели Шинра напичкал его успокоительным? Изая продолжил легко поглаживать Шизуо, рисуя на груди и руках одному ему известные узоры.

Ресницы Шизуо дрогнули. Он уже проснулся, но не спешил открывать глаза. Ему казалось, что как только он их откроет, его тут же ослепит этот проклятый холодный белый свет. Как же тошнило от его навязчивой чистоты! Кажется, теперь для Шизуо белый цвет будет навсегда связан с болью. Эти ублюдки пытались сломать ему ногу просто, чтобы узнать, при какой нагрузке его кости не выдержат. Так он сказал… Крыса в белом халате! Но у них ничего не вышло. В их чертовой лаборатории не нашлось ничего, что могло бы сломать Хейваджиму Шизуо. Сначала не нашлось. Шизуо вспомнил резкий скрипящий звук сверла по кости и внутренне сжался. Дни, проведенные в том месте, превратились в смесь из звуков, вспышек света и холодного голоса. Крыса!  
Но сейчас все было по-другому. Чуть приоткрыв один глаз, Шизуо с облегчением понял, что он находится в безопасности. В теплой темноте небольшой комнаты. Перевернувшись на бок, он сильнее прижался щекой к подушке и легко улыбнулся. Он в безопасности. Так тепло… А почему тепло? Сосредоточившись на ощущениях, он понял, что тепло было ничем иным, как прикосновениями чужих горячих ладоней. Его гладят?! Шизуо уже и не помнил, когда это было в последний раз. Может, когда он только начал попадать в больницу с переломами. Давно, еще в детстве. Тогда его навещала мать. Она клала теплую руку на лоб сына, и боль отступала. Потом Шизуо стал чаще ломать руки и ноги, и все привыкли видеть его в гипсе. Наверное, именно тогда в сердце поселилось одиночество.   
Шизуо не сдержал тяжелого вздоха и подался вперед, прижимаясь к источнику тепла.  
Горячая ладонь прошлась вниз по спине, с нажимом провела по бедренной кости, потом вверх по груди, огладила предплечье и легко коснулась исколотых вен.  
\- Как же ты умудрился так подставиться, а, Шизу-тян?  
Шизуо резко распахнул глаза и, перевернувшись на спину, хотел было подняться.  
\- Тихо, Шизу-тян, - негромко сказал Изая и положил руку на грудь Шизуо, заставляя того лечь обратно.  
Если бы Шизуо услышал хоть тень насмешки в давно знакомом голосе, он, не взирая на усталость, раны, трещину в кости, поднялся и придушил блоху! Но в голосе Изаи не было насмешки, а тепло ладони заставляло забыть о холодном белом свете. Поэтому, прикрыв глаза, Шизуо расслабился, позволяя легким успокаивающим поглаживаниям смыть тяжелые воспоминания. Ладонь вновь заскользила по груди, легко и успокаивающе касаясь кожи, мягко переместилась на предплечье, огладила руку и вновь вернулась туда, где гулко билось сердце. Мягкие касания успокаивали, расслабляли.   
\- Не помню, - наконец сказал Шизуо, когда Изая уже начал думать, что он заснул. – Напали сзади. После работы.  
Прикосновения к коже стали еще легче, невесомей, а тепло, исходящее от рук Изаи, казалось, проникало глубоко внутрь.  
\- Вот как…  
Биение сердца под ладонью замедлилось, и Изая поднял лежащее на полу одеяло и накрыл Шизуо.  
\- Доброй ночи, Шизу-тян.


	3. Chapter 3

Позднее утро, офис информатора, Синдзюку

\- Твой телефон уже пятнадцать минут разрывается, может, ответишь? – с легким раздражением сказала Намие, облокотившись на перила второго яруса.  
Изая посмотрел наверх и широко улыбнулся секретарю.  
\- Я же занятой человек, Намие-сан, - шутливо протянул он. – Я не могу сразу отвечать на все звонки.  
Намие хмыкнула и, распрямившись, вернулась к папкам.  
\- Ты же опять просто сидишь в чате, - небрежно бросила она, не глядя на Орихару.  
Тот рассмеялся. Изая взял в руки телефон и посмотрел на список пропущенных. Четыре звонка от одного человека – Реймонда Рода.  
\- Оя-оя, так быстро отошел от потрясений, да, угловой ходок-сан?  
Ухмыльнувшись, Изая свернул городской чат и проверил почту.

Обед, ресторан «Русские Суши»

\- А, Изая, сегодня по делам? Кушать суши? Суши придать сил. Ты заказать суши – будет хорошо!  
\- Привет, Саймон, - Изая легко улыбнулся и чуть наклонил голову. – Не видел Шизу-тяна?  
\- Изая! Драться плохо. Ты заказать икру лосося. Свежий икра. Сегодня привозить.  
\- Оторо, Саймон. Ведь сегодня такой прекрасный день.  
Когда Саймон вышел из кабинки, Изая взял в руки телефон, и глаза его загорелись азартным блеском. Набрав номер пропущенного звонка, информатор откинулся на спинку и приготовился продолжать игру.  
«Как же интересно…»  
\- Господин информатор, - в голосе собеседника звенела сталь. – Как не профессионально с вашей стороны не отвечать на звонки клиентов.  
\- Что вы, что вы, господин Род, - мягко ответил Изая, - я ведь работаю над сведениями о Небуле. Еще пару дней, и вы получите полное досье.  
\- Сейчас нас интересует не это, - отрезал Род. – Вы сказали Черный байкер. Нам нужна полная информация на нее. Считайте предыдущую оплату задатком, после получения необходимых сведений вы получите двойной размер. Очень на вас надеемся.  
В трубке раздались гудки, и Изая задумчиво посмотрел на принесенные суши.  
«А вот это уже становится неприятным…»  
Отказаться от работы он не мог – информатор согласился сотрудничать, когда взялся за Небулу. Но Черный байкер… Информация о Селти была слишком дорога Изае. Отведя взгляд в сторону, Изая подумал о ее голове.  
«Будет плохо, если они узнают о ней…»   
Отправив суши в рот, Изая проверил почту – новое письмо, еще и от такого интересного человека. После долгого блуждания в темноте, в которой Изая натыкался на несвязанные, ничего не значащие или же опровергающие друг друга сведения об Уроборосе, было большой удачей наткнуться на этого человека. Бывший сотрудник фармацевтической компании Ягири, человек имеющий связи в самом Уроборосе. Несомненно, его письмо было важным.

«Добрый день, Накура-сан.  
Пишу Вам относительно вопроса, касающегося Хейваджимы Шизуо.  
Образец крови подопытного (B00) был успешно применен в ускорении лечения ОРВИ, протестирован на пациентах с различными вирусными заболеваниями, включая ряд тропических инфекций. Во всех случаях наблюдалось скорое улучшение с периодом выздоровления в 1-3 дня. В настоящее время ведется работа над лекарствами от болезней с процентом смертности выше 90. Процесс затруднен в виду малого количества оставшихся образцов В00.   
Начальниками подразделений было получено указание с маркировкой срочности «красный» - найти и доставить в лабораторию подопытного. На данный момент информацией о местонахождении Хейваджимы Шизуо офис не располагает.  
К письму прилагаю данные исследования.  
С уважением,  
Токумей Сэй*»

На щеках Изаи проступил румянец. Кончик языка прошелся по сухим, горячим губам, пока информатор просматривал данные – биохимический анализ крови пациентов с практически смертельным диагнозом улучшался уже за пару дней.  
\- Чудовище, - выдохнул Изая – голубой экран отражался в расширенных то ли от изумления, то ли от предвкушения чего-то волнительно большого, просто огромного, зрачках. – Ты настоящее чудовище, Шизу-тян.

Часом позже, офис информатора, Синдзюку

Изая сидел, откинувшись на мягкую спинку дивана, и не сводил взгляда с шахматной доски. Сколько он уже так сидел? Пять минут, десять, час, сутки? Информатор сейчас не замечал течения времени, все его мысли занимали самые дорогие для него существа. Резко поднявшись, Изая подошел к рабочему столу и, наклонившись, оперся локтями о гладкую столешницу.  
\- Нет, мой прекрасный спящий ангел, - мягко проговорил он, заглядывая в прикрытые глаза головы дуллахан, - ты мне слишком дорога.   
Рука ласково скользнула по прохладному стеклу, и Изая, так же резко, как и мгновение назад, поднялся и вернулся к дивану.  
\- Что, Шизу-тян, - насмешливо протянул информатор и взял в руки шахматную фигуру белого короля. – Без твоего желания ты оказался втянут в интересную игру.  
Нежно погладив короля, Изая опустил фигуру на шахматную доску.  
\- Чего ты ждешь от меня, а, угловой ходок-сан? – проговорил Изая, переведя взгляд на фигуру для сёги.   
Взгляд передвинулся к черному королю, образовав тем самым воображаемый треугольник.  
\- А как поступлю я?

Вечер, квартира Хейваджимы Шизуо

\- А, чёрт! – выругался Шизуо, когда от слишком резкого движения ногу прострелило и сковало резкой болью. – Ублюдок! Убью!  
Продолжая вполголоса ругаться, Шизуо приоткрыл дверь на балкон, впуская прохладный воздух. Солнце клонилось к закату, и Хейваджима на мгновение остановил взгляд на необычно багровом горизонте. Золотой, даже скорее золотисто-оранжевый солнечный диск утопал в этой яркости, и Шизуо почувствовал, как теплый свет заполняет его изнутри.  
Очередное ругательство так и не сорвалось с губ. Легко улыбнувшись, Хейваджима отвернулся от окна и собрался было разогреть ужин, как сзади раздался знакомый насмешливый голос.  
\- Оя-оя, Шизу-тян, сомневаюсь, что ты сейчас в положении, чтобы так спокойно любоваться закатом.  
Резко развернувшись, Шизуо зло посмотрел на информатора.  
\- Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь, блоха?! – выплюнул он, сжимая кулаки.  
\- Не надо так волноваться, Шизу-тян, - усмехнулся информатор и сделал шаг вперед. – Я пришел поговорить с тобой.  
Глаз Хейваджимы дернулся, и он, качнув головой, снял очки и спрятал их. Такой знакомый жест.   
\- Ну-ну, Шизу-тян, - протянул Изая, даже не собираясь доставать нож. – Разве тебе не интересно узнать, кто и зачем тебя похитил?  
Шизуо почувствовал, как сердце особенно громко стукнуло, и, словно от удара о несокрушимую грудную клетку хозяина, замерло. Хейваджима понимал, что информатор играет с ним, втягивает в свои гнусные дела, опутывает паутиной лживых слов, но, черт возьми, Шизуо попался. Не проходило и часа, чтобы он не вернулся мыслями к тем ублюдкам. Что они хотели от него? Кто стоял за всем этим? До сих пор ли им нужен Шизуо? Угрожает ли что-то Касуке? На все эти вопросы ответа у Хейваджимы не было, а вот у информатора он явно был.  
Орихара спокойно стоял, с усмешкой глядя на бармена. Наверное, все его сомнения отразились на лице, потому что информатор выглядел уверенно, самодовольно.   
\- Выкладывай, - отрезал Шизуо, отступая от незваного гостя в сторону, и сложил руки на груди.  
Изая рассмеялся.  
\- Не делай такое лицо, Шизу-тян, - протянул он. – Я просто по старой дружбе хочу поделиться с тобой информацией, - глаза информатора сверкнули красным, - совершенно бесплатно, заметь.  
\- По дружбе, - тихо повторил Шизуо и встретился с насмешливым взглядом. – Черта с два, блоха! Тебе что-то нужно!   
\- Мне – нет, а вот твоим похитителям – да.   
Все с той же ядовитой улыбкой на губах Изая достал из кармана сложенные бумаги.  
\- Вот, Шизу-тян. Это письмо прислал мне сегодня человек, который работает на твоих похитителей. И пару приложений к письму, чтобы ты не сомневался в моих связях, - глаза Изаи блеснули, - или в моих словах.  
Шизуо с явной неохотой принял бумаги из рук информатора и, развернув листы, начал читать. По мере прочтения его глаза расширялись – он не верил, вернее не хотел верить в написанное. Пару раз Шизуо сбивался и, не понимая, начинал читать сначала. Изая наблюдал за ним с легкой пренебрежительной улыбкой, но Шизуо не видел ее. Закончив читать, он сделал еще шаг в сторону и опустился на кровать. Не замечая изучающего взгляда информатора, Хейваджима еще раз просмотрел копии анализов и заключений, а потом, наконец, посмотрел на Орихару.  
\- Где их офис? – резко спросил он – голос хриплый, словно после долгого молчания.  
\- Неужели Шизу-тян решил уничтожить всю организацию? – с деланным удивлением спросил информатор.  
\- Нет, - глухой ответ. – Я думаю, что мне… - Шизуо сглотнул, – стоит сотрудничать с ними…  
Деланное удивление Орихары стало подлинным.  
\- А?  
Переведя взгляд перед собой, Шизуо вздохнул – слова давались ему тяжело.  
\- Возможно, ты прав. Я монстр. Многие пострадали от меня, - Хейваджима на мгновение замолчал, вспоминая кого-то, - … а теперь пришло время отплатить…  
В озаренной теплым солнечным светом комнате повисла тишина.   
\- Хаха! – внезапно рассмеялся информатор.  
В то же мгновение его глаза встретились с яростным взглядом Хейваджимы Шизуо.  
\- ХАХАХАХА!   
Изая продолжил смеяться, держась рукой за живот, задыхаясь от невозможности хоть на мгновение остановиться, а Шизуо тем временем сжимал и разжимал кулаки.  
\- Глупый-глупый Шизу-тян, - наконец отсмеявшись, проговорил информатор, приближаясь к взбешенному бармену. – Отплатить? Кому? Ты не понимаешь, эти люди – мафия. Они выкачают всю твою кровь до последней капли, чтобы гарантировать долгую жизнь преступникам, продажным политикам, наркобаронам – то есть тем, у кого найдутся на это миллионы.  
Гнев Шизуо испарился, уступив место удивлению. Он непонимающе смотрел на информатора, а тот подходил все ближе.  
\- Или ты думал, что они, как Мать Тереза, будут помогать беднякам? – мягкий голос сочился насмешкой.  
Хейваджима знал, что должен разозлиться, должен двинуть по этому наглому лицу, стереть эту мерзкую самодовольную улыбку. Но не мог. Он понимал, что информатор прав. Эти ублюдки ни в жисть не помогут кому-то. Только таким же ублюдкам, как они сами. Богатым ублюдкам…  
\- Наивный Шизу-тян…  
Голос Орихары раздался совсем рядом – Шизуо чуть повернулся и понял, что информатор сидит рядом с ним – его колено касается бедра Шизуо. Горячая ладонь внезапно накрыла щеку бармена, и карие глаза с красноватыми искорками, словно отголосками заката, так близко, так внимательно смотрят, заглядывают в его собственные. Завороженный этим теплым багряным светом, Шизуо сильнее прижался к горячей ладони, лежащей на его лице. В то же мгновение чужая рука скользнула ниже, и теплые пальцы прижались к шее – Шизуо почувствовал, как гулко и часто бьется собственный пульс.  
\- Шизу-тян совсем как человек сейчас, - тихо и жарко выдохнул Изая, подавшись вперед, еще ближе, как будто это вообще было возможно.   
Улыбка, ни на мгновение не сходившая с губ информатора, наконец, коснулась и его глаз.   
\- Шизу-тян совсем как человек, - повторил он, - а я люблю людей.  
Последние слова Изая выдохнул в губы Шизуо. Рука, лежащая до этого на шее бармена, скользнула дальше, обнимая, притягивая. Изая легко поцеловал своего врага, самого сильного человека Икебукуро, монстра, который сейчас был совсем как человек, столько человеческих эмоций совсем недавно плескалось в медовых глазах – злость, недоверие, потом решимость, ярость, разочарование, понимание, принятие…  
\- Шизу-тян, - выдохнул Изая, оторвавшись от чужих губ.  
Веки Шизуо были плотно сомкнуты. Он тяжело дышал, изредка кривясь, словно от боли.  
\- Шизуо, - информатор вовлек Хейваджиму в еще один долгий, чувственный поцелуй.

Хейваджима Шизуо стоял на балконе, когда увидел нечто удивительное. Заходящее солнце уже почти опустилось за горизонт, когда оставшаяся его часть вместо золотисто-оранжевой стала зеленой. Зеленый диск взорвался, и яркий луч прочертил горизонт. На мгновение все стало зеленым. Зеленый. Цвет надежды.   
«Все будет хорошо».

Пару дней спустя, Икебукуро

Орихара Изая, информатор из Синдзюку, сидел на заднем сидении дорогого автомобиля и, облокотившись о дверцу, смотрел в окно. Изредка информатор улыбался своим мыслям. Рядом с ним находился иностранец в идеально сидящем костюме.  
\- Благодаря вам, Орихара-сан мы смогли покончить с Уроборосом, - сказал мужчина, завершая довольно долгий монолог.  
Изая перевел на него внимательный, чуть насмешливый взгляд.  
\- Вы думаете, они совсем исчезли?  
Собеседник внимательно посмотрел на информатора и ответил:  
\- По крайней мере Небуле не придется делить с Уроборосом сферу влияния в Токио.  
Изая улыбнулся, словно такой ответ его полностью удовлетворил.

Пару дней назад, вечер, офис информатора в Синдзюку

Изая сидел на диване, опираясь локтями о бедра. Его взгляд был прикован к доске. Протянув руку, он коснулся белого короля. Перед глазами тут же возникло необычное событие, которому он стал свидетелем, покинув квартиру своего заклятого врага и монстра Икебукуро. Зеленый луч, вспыхнувший на горизонте, когда догорал закат. Это был знак. Хороший знак.   
Что ж, Шизуо сделал свой ход – Изая передвинул его фигуру ближе к слону сёги.  
\- Белый король объявляет вам шах, господин Род.  
Откинувшись на мягкую спинку дивана, Изая перевел взгляд на черного короля.  
«Мой ход…»

Настоящее время, улицы Икебукуро

\- И все это благодаря тому, что вы предоставили нам полную информацию об Уроборосе.  
Иностранец внимательно посмотрел на профиль информатора, разглядывающего мелькающих за окном автомобиля людей.  
\- Признаться, Орихара-сан, мы совершенно не ожидали этого. Конечно, мы наслышаны о ваших способностях, но секретная информация… До сих пор не понимаю, как вы смогли достать ее.  
Изая перевел взгляд на собеседника и улыбнулся.  
\- Нет, господин Паннер, Орихара Изая не раскрывает свои источники… Даже Небуле.  
Паннер кивнул. 

В тот день – в день, когда все началось – Изая и увидел ту самую секретную информацию. Но Реймонд Род был настолько уверен в себе, что даже не пытался скрыть ее. Он был уверен в себе, в том, что информатор не знает немецкого языка, на котором велась переписка с главным офисом, в Уроборосе в целом. Он был уверен, что информатора из Синдзюку соблазнит круглая сумма, но он не учел того, что два загадочных существа, на которые положили глаз Уроборос, были так дороги Орихаре. А один из них повел себя почти как человек… И черный король сделал ход.  
«Двойной шах слону. И мат. Вы проиграли, угловой ходок-сан».

Тем временем Паннер протянул Изае объемный конверт, отвлекая его от мыслей. Внезапно мимо них с ревом пронесся черный мотоцикл. Раздалось приглушенное ржание. Негромко, неотчетливо, словно показалось. Паннер даже не обратил внимания, но Изая... Он понимающе улыбнулся, проводив взглядом Черного байкера.  
На перекрестке автомобиль остановился – красный свет. Изая спрятал конверт во внутренний карман куртки и посмотрел в окно. Им навстречу шли Танака Том и Хейваджима Шизуо. Его заклятый враг, самый сильный человек Икебукуро, монстр, белый король… Их взгляды встретились, и Изая улыбнулся шире – улыбка коснулась его глаз. Хейваджима напрягся, поправил очки и… улыбнулся в ответ. Улыбка легкая, мимолетная – иной не заметил бы, но не Орихара Изая. Зеленый свет, словно яркий луч, прорезавший закат, и автомобиль тронулся, набирая скорость.

\- Будем рады нашему дальнейшему сотрудничеству. Надеюсь, мы сможем на вас положиться.  
Изая посмотрел на Паннера и прижал руку к сердцу то ли в насмешке, то ли всерьез.  
\- Конечно. Я должен дать как можно большему количеству людей использовать себя ради информации: именно этим я и зарабатываю себе на жизнь. Вот почему мне нравится быть информатором… нет, быть Орихарой Изаей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Анонимность


End file.
